


You Can't Change Some People

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!</p><p>If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl</p></blockquote>





	1. Love Isn't Always a Good Thing

"No, En, you don't understand."

Livienna laughed. "Yes I do, Mel. You're in loooove."

"No!" The picture of Principal Newman fell off the wall behind her. She inhaled sharply, tears pricking her eyes. She ripped her glasses off and threw them on the bed. "En, Alex is in love with me. Like, actually really in love with me."

"Yes, and you're in love with him. I know how the story goes, Mel."

"NO!" She screamed. "The stories are just that. They're just stories, Livienna! All those stories we've heard about children of evil turning good, they're just a bunch of crap, En. Do I love him? I don't know. But I can't change. We can't change. You and me, En, we're bad. And even if I were falling in love with a boy whose heart is the purest gold, that wouldn't change who I am."

"Not with that attitude it wouldn't. Look, Mel, you won't ever be able to change who you are. You will always be your father's daughter. You will always be the daughter of the most evil warlock to ever live, okay? You can't renounce your dad."

"I don't want to." Melanie looked up at her friend with fire dancing behind her eyes. "I would never renounce my father."

Livienna rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Even if you did, you couldn't. You're stuck with him. Anyway, you'll always be connected to him, whether you like it or not. But that doesn't mean you can't make your own decisions. I mean, look at me."

Melanie scoffed. "Yeah, you're picture perfect. Look me in the eyes and tell me if I lit up right now you wouldn't want to join me?" She pulled out a cigarette, as if to prove her point. She didn't need a match. If she wanted, Mel could light the end with a breath, and Livienna knew it. It was cruel. The girl had worked so very hard to kick the habit, but she wasn't immune to temptation. Melanie knew it.

"Mel, stop." Livienna said, her voice soft. "I get it. Change is hard. But it's possible. Aren't I proof that it's possible?"

"I don't know, Liv."

Livienna flinched at the nickname that everyone but Melanie used for her.

"Are you proof of your own point?" Melanie tapped the end of her cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag. She blew the smoke in Livienna's direction on her exhale. "Or are you just disproving it?" She walked to the window, hearing her friend take a shaky breath. She sighed and put the cigarette out. "En, I love you. Like a sister. Change doesn't work. At least, not for people like me."

"We aren't that different." Livienna protested, wiping away tears.

Melanie turned, something akin to sympathy in her flickering emerald eyes. "Sweetheart, we are. Especially now. You've changed, En. I... I can't do that. I can't even pretend."

"Why not?! Why can't you pretend? Give yourself a chance at a good life, one where you can put your father behind you!"

"Livienna, enough!" The raven-haired girl retreated to her former plea. "You don't understand. I don't want to put my father behind me. He always loved me for who I am. Embraced my powers. He was evil, he wasn't a soulless monster! All the rest of you, you're labelled 'bad', so you can't wait to shed your identities, slip into the hoardes of good little boys and girls who want nothing to do with their condemned mommies and daddies, lest they go with them. Well I'll gladly burn, if it means burning with them! I've been labelled the worst of you all! They don't let me use magic in class because they think I'll kill someone. But I. Won't. Abandon. Them. Our parents deserve to know that one of us will stand with them. Die with them. I won't be turned against them, En. I'll be the outcast. I don't care. Because I love my father. He would be proud of me."

"I'm not strong like you, Mel! You think I don't love my parents? I am trying to give them a clean legacy. I would be delighted to take Alex from you, if you want."

"No!" Melanie shrieked, Livienna's dresser flying across the room."

Livienna screamed. That was all it took for Melanie to stop. 

"En, I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry!" She leapt across the room to comfort her friend, holding her close, rocking her back and forth, humming a soothing tune. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "En, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to loose control. I just-"

"You love him." The other girl whispered, running her fingers through her own bleached hair. "You really, truly, love him back."

"I do." Melanie whispered, her tears seeping into the blonde hair beneath her cheek. "I do love him. And that's why I have to break his heart."


	2. Sometimes Breaking Hearts Breaks Yours

"Mela." Alexander's face broke into a relieved smile when he saw Melanie. "I was so worried. When you asked me to meet you here..." he took her by the shoulders and studied her face. "Melanie, what's wrong?"

"Alex, can you... sit down please?"

"Only if you sit with me."

She looked up at his dark eyes, and pulled away from him.

"Mela?"

"Alex, we need to not be together."

"What?!" He grabbed her arm and turned her around. "Mela, who's putting you up to this?"

"No one." She looked him straight in the eye. Her walls were up, her boundaries impenetrable. She would allow herself to cry later. "We can't be together, Alex. We've been fooling ourselves into thinking it could work, but it won't. It never will."

"Why not?"

"Because we aren't... We can't... We're different people, Alexander." She cleared her throat and berated herself for the slip of composure. "You... you're the good, pure prince who leaves girls swooning. I'm the-"

"You're the princess of darkness. With the stars in your eyes. You're a goddess. A flawless beauty who... glides instead of walks." He smiled at her, cupping her face in his hands. "You're the frost on a lily. You're the sky to my sun. You're more than your dark past; more than your father's daughter. Mela, I love you. Please don't make me live without you."

Their foreheads touched, and from behind closed eyelids, a tear escaped down Melanie's cheek.

"That's what you don't understand. I love my father. I will never stop loving him. But that's why I have to let you go. You are good. My golden-hearted prince. I am evil. A cancerous parasite. I would only bring peril upon you, your people, and your kingdom. Because my father is coming back, Alex. And if he comes back and I am not there to stay his hand, to remind him that sometimes the worse evil is doing nothing at all, he will not stop until your entire land has become the forgotten dust of oblivion and your people his slaves. I would rather know you are living than dead by the hand of my father or me. You can have a life, Alex. But not with me."

"That's rubbish. If your father comes back, can I not ask him for your hand?"

She laughed. "No. He would never allow it. And besides, if he did, a curse lies upon me. I am unable to produce heirs."

"Mela, I don't care about-"

"Well I do! Your bloodline must continue, Alex. I will not be the one to sever it. Please, let me go. Let us go. It can come to nothing."

Alexander pulled away, tears in his eyes. "I can't help but wonder if this is your cruel idea of a way to break it to me softly."

"Break what to you, Alex?"

He saw a ghost of horror flicker behind her neutral mask. "That you never loved me. This is all just an elaborate hoax so that I'll leave you be. You never returned my feelings, you just pretended to."

"Alex, no!"

"I've never once heard you say it, Melanie. I have told you how much I love you countless times. How many times have you said it back?"

"None." She whispered softly. "Because I couldn't be sure."

"Yes, or so you've said."

"Alex, I wasn't sure. Not for the longest time. Love is a four letter word. One to be used sparingly and with caution. But Alex... I do love you."

He looked up at her, and saw her tears shining behind her glasses.

"I love you so much. That's why I have to let you go. If this were a perfect world, our fathers would be friendly. I would be given to you as a marriage tribute, and we would be able to love each other as we wish. But we don't live in a fairy tale, Alex. Things aren't perfect."

"We could still marry. After your father has passed. We could-"

"Passed by whose hand?"

"The hand of the gods. My father and I would not touch him."

She smirked. "You're scared of him."

"And for you, my love."

"I would not work. By that time, you would have taken a wife who can provide you with an heir. Your father would not permit you to wait for me. Nor would he approve were I your choice for a bride."

"Then give me another week." He begged. His arms tight around her.

"Four days. The longer we are together, the harder it will be to part." She kissed him softly on the lips. "It is already nigh impossible."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's thatwritxrgirl


End file.
